


Falling For A Puffball

by Sammy_seabird



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Jamilton, #Whamilton, #areyayships, #gayships, #hamilton, #hamliza, #jeffbury, #lafbury, #marliza, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_seabird/pseuds/Sammy_seabird
Summary: Just a crackship story. Nothing more.





	1. A Letter for a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicateRadiohost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/gifts).



**_How did he get talked into this?_ **

**_Why did he ever agree to this??_ **

Those two questions were running through the mind of Samuel Seabury on a constant loop. His eyes were locked on the docks that drew closer with each passing moment. He couldn't believe he had been talked into coming back to the now free colonies. He only went for the sake of getting away from the ruler of the British empire for a little while, and yet he regretted it terribly. Last time he was here, he had been publicly humiliated. He never intended on coming back after the embarrassment he faced due to a mister Alexander Hamilton. 

Yet here he stood. On the bow of a ship which was nearly at the docks of the newly free nation.

A nation he never intended to return to in his life-time. 

-

The voyage to the new nation had taken at the least, a week and a half to two weeks. The time on the rickety ship had caused Samuel to feel sick ninety-five percent of the time. So when the ship did dock at the bay, the brit was ecstatic to be on solid ground once more. 

Samuel took a moment or two to look over the vast city ahead of him before climbing off the ship with his things. The city was rather large compared to what it used to be. Everything in the new nation was larger though. The small brit stretched his legs once off the ship, eyes wandering over everything surrounding him. He was curious as to whether or not anyone would recognise him. So, he gathered his bags and made his way into the city.

His first goal was to find a place to stay until he had to leave again back to Britain. Then, he had to find a specific person and give them the message the king had asked him to deliver. Easy as that. Honestly, Samuel wondered if this easy task was worth all the trouble of going across the ocean personally to hand someone a letter. Either way, finding the person would probably be a challenge. He had no knowledge of who the man was other than his name. No idea as to what he looked like or where he lived. So that part of the job might take a little while longer. 

Samuel ran a hand through his hair and entered a small inn. His eyes held a cloudy look from how tired he was, anyone could see he needed rest. But, he had a job to do. And he would complete it or die trying. He gave the woman at the counter the ten gold needed for his room and lugged his bags upstairs, basically just dropping them on the floor before he locked the door, kicked off his shoes, and flopped down on the bed. He enjoyed the feeling of the plush, cotton stuffed matress for only a couple seconds before sitting up and pulling the letter he needed to deliver from his bags front pocket. 

He had no clue as to why this damn letter was so important. But he knew he had to get it delivered. No matter what the cost. Even if he hated being in the new nation. He traced his fingertips over the wax royal emblem that sealed the envelope shut, then turned over the letter to read the name of the person the letter was going to, written in fancy cursive and dark ink across the envelopes front.

Samuel shook his head and set the letter on the side table, his body relaxing as he allowed himself to lie back on the bed and pulled the raggedy duvet over himself. He was sure a couple of hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. He would rest for the night, and then be up early tomorrow morning to search for the receiver of the letter. So, the small brit shut his eyes, and let himself doze off. Knowing tomorrow morning he would have more work to do. 

Tomorrow morning he would need to find the person on the letter. 

He would have to find a man by the name of  **Thomas Jefferson.**


	2. Meeting the Magenta Masterpiece

A small snort of disapproval pushed its way out of Samuel's chest as sunlight from the wax paper covered window shown down on him. The brit had managed to fall into a deep sleep on the rickety bed of his inn room. He could hear the bustle of feet and carriages outside the inn on the new cobblestone roads of the town.

For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing there. But once he opened his eyes and his vision cleared, he caught a glimpse of the royal letter and immediately remembered the purpose of being there. He needed to find the man. But how was the question.

So, with a groggy grunt, and a soft yawn, Samuel sat up in bed and hoisted himself to his feet. He was sure to grab some fresh clothes from his bag, change, and freshen himself up in the washroom down the hall.

The whole time he couldn't help but think of who this man was and what he was like. Would he just ignore Samuel and not bother with the letter? If that were to occur, the brit would have a shit storm awaiting him in Britain for sure. He didn't honestly want to face George if he were to fail his task. It would probably end up bad for him on so many levels.

Samuel wasted no time in getting ready for the day before grabbing the letter off the side table, tucking it into his black robes inner pocket, and leaving the inn.

Once outside, however, he was surprised to see the citizens racing towards the docks. What they were in such a hurry about was beyond Samuel's mind. He had no idea about what they were so excited for. Though, his attention was caught when he over-heard a couple of the citizens whispering, "Thomas Jefferson? He's back?"

_Why did they sound so shocked?_

Samuel didn't understand what the big deal was about this man. Really. He was so important that even the king of the British Empire wished to contact him. Too bad Samuel knew very little about his life or achievements that would even declare him worthy of such high praise. To the messenger, he was nothing more than another person on his daily route of delivery. 

He followed the crowd towards the docks. Unsure of what to expect when he saw this man. It took him a little while, and a few small shoves of the shoulder to move people, but he managed to squeeze his way to the front of the crowd and get a front row seat of the ships arrival. 

It was a large ship, made of a dark glossy wood that reflected the suns light and made it look like it was glowing. Its sails were ungodly large and bow of the ship held a wooden flag pole with a french flag flying with pride in the wind.

It docked slowly, the boards of the ship creaking as it came to a halt and a ramp was lowered onto the dock for passengers to get off. The crowd on the dock split to make a path for the passengers as they exited, everyone leaving the large wooden craft without any issue and nobody showing any indication on whether or not one of the people were Jefferson. 

Samuel scanned over the people getting off the ship, watching in curiosity and worry as to who was who. Soon enough, the flow of exiting passengers stopped and yet, no sign as to if this man had gotten off the ship.

_Where was he?_

_Had he already gotten off the ship??_

The brit was just about ready to leave the crowd and search the city, when a sudden laugh burst through the air. The people surrounding Samuel seemed to just grin and the crowds many faces lit up with excitement. His eyes flashed back to the top of the ramp, and widened when they landed on the man which had created the laugh. 

This was the man? This was Thomas Jefferson? It had to be. The people who had gathered seemed to prove that just by their reactions. But. _**Why???**_ He seemed arrogant, and cocky. The brit hadn't even heard him talk, but just from his stance, Samuel was positive he would regret accepting this job. Honestly he was somewhat wishing he hadn't found him now. 

Yet, there he stood; six foot four, poofy hair, flawless skin, dark eyes that held an obnoxious glitter in them. He was in a hideous outfit in Samuels opinion, surely the choice in colours was to catch the attention of others, and it worked. He wore a vest and puffy shirt, like most men, but his pants and vest were an ungodly shade of Mauve. Ontop of that, he wore a knee length overcoat with sleeve frills to match his neck ties frills, that was a bright eye bleeding shade of Magenta. 

His stance was cocky; hip popped, and weight put onto one leg as he leaned on his oak wood cane, topped off with a gold handle which his hand held onto tightly. His other hand was on his hip and his lips held a sly, shit eating smirk. A smirk that would tell anyone he put himself higher than you no matter what the situation was. 

**This was Thomas Jefferson.**

Samuel raised a brow at what he saw, why did this man catch his attention. Besides the obvious reason of bright clothes. Something else was there though. Something about him made Samuel want to know more about him. But at the same time it made the brit want to groan in annoyance. 

The crowd was silent as Jefferson's gaze wandered over each and every face. His head shaking as another laugh escaped his chest, a coy, snarky laugh. One that would make a persons skin crawl if put in different situations. His hand, which previously rested on his hip lifted as a signal to greet them. And that's when he did it. He spoke. It was a short and sweet sentence. But it made a spark shook through Samuel's mind. 

"What'd I miss?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon short chapters  
> Im trying to keep it organised


	3. Let's ship you back to France

**Three Words.**

That's all its took.

Three words and Samuel was already uneasy about speaking with this man face to face. Why did he give off such an unwelcoming vibe? Something about him made Samuel want to curl up and hide. Then again he was like that with most people. He never did enjoy being in crowds or in public for that matter.

Though he had to do his job. Afterall, he wanted to keep his head on his body and out of harms way when he had to return to Britain. How to approach this man was a real issue. Samuel didn't want to offend him in anyway. Let alone make him the slightest bit angry. Samuel had been so caught up in his throughs he didn't notice the fact the Magenta nightmare himself had descended off the ramp and caught a glimpse of Samuel. 

His grin seemed to widen on his lips as he used the handle of his cane to prop under Samuels chin and close his slightly agape mouth. "I know I'm gorgeous, but I never knew I could put people in trances." his voice was smooth as ever, the tone cocky, and tinted with his southern Virginian drawl.

The brit shook his head and stared up at Jefferson with a raided brow, his face holding so many expressions it was hard to pinpoint which one was his definate emotion towards the lanky man. But, Jefferson just shrugged and made his way down the path as the crowd cheered and shouted to the fact that **_Thomas Jefferson was home!_**

Still, Samuel followed the crowd. A couple citizens asked him about what happened when Thomas spoke to him, as if he was some lucky fan who met their idol. Samuel nearly screamed from how excited these people were. He had to go with it though, he had to get somewhere secluded to be able to talk privately with Jefferson.

His eyes stayed locked on the tall figure that pranced around the town infront of them, stopping here and there to grab a man and shake his hand or snatch a woman and kiss her cheek. This continued all the way through the town.

Jefferson seemed to never notice the crowd which cheered and laughed along with him, and once he reached the gates of his expansive estate, he waved to them all as a signal for them to disperse.

One by one, the people turned and left the fenced off estate grounds, all except Samuel. He was left stsnding a nervous wreck infront of the gates, his hair somewhat messy now and his clothes unalligned from all the pushing and shoving of Jeffersons adoring fans.

Jefferson had stayed at the gate, watching as they left, his dark eyes locking on Samuel as the small brit brought his mind back to reality and fixed himself up a bit. Jefferson had a brow raised and his weight put back on his cane as his feet crossed at the ankle. An amused grin plastered itself on his face as he looked over the brit. "You again, huh? What'd you want? An autograph?"

Samuel ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the tall, eye bleedingly colourful man, which stood behind the gate. "N-No sir! I came bearing a message! A message from the king!" He mentally cursed at himself for sounding so nervous. But really, he couldn't help that after the events he had been through so far today.

"The king?" Jefferson shifted his weight and eyed the messenger before clicking his tongue and opening the estates gates. "Come on. You can tell me inside." He flashed a pearly white smile at the brit as Samuel entered through the gates. "If it's so important that he sent you personally, then I'd like to keep it between us."

The place was huge. High ceilings, large rooms, expensive decor. Not to mention acres upon acres of land. Besides the empire castle itself, this was the biggest place Samuel had ever been in. His bright eyes wandered the rooms, taking in ever detail there was before his eyes met with Jefferson's. "Do forgive such a sudden notice on this messege, sir. The king informed to give it to you as soon as possible."

Jefferson waved his hand in response and shook his head, he may have been arrogant, but he did seem exhausted, and Samuel definately knew what it was like to be worn out from a long trip across the ocean. "Look kid, this isn't the first time the king has written to me about some dire business."

Samuel internally cringed from the use of the word 'kid'. He hated it whenever someone referred to him as that. And Jefferson certainly wasn't the first to do so. "Then you should know that his letters hold great importance." Samuels own voice was a bit more confident, mostly since he was doing what he loved, presenting letters.

Jefferson rolled his eyes and set his bags on the floor next to his desk, followed by leaning his cane against the mahogany structure. He plopped down in his leather chair, his eyes shutting for a moment as he ran his fingers through his poofy hair, his posture slouched down in the seat before he looked back up at the brit. "Yeah, but his past letters were never delivered to me by a personal messenger."

Samuel just shrugged off that statement snd retrieved the letter from his inner robe pocket, handing it to the tall Virginian before stepping back and neatly folding his hands behind his back. Though his gaze once again wandered around to admire how gorgeous the room was. Every detail added into the decor intricately as the furniture within the room complimented it nicely with rich, earthy tones. The only thing in the room that stood out was Jefferson himself with that hideous coat.

Jefferson wasted no time in opening the letter and tossing the envelope aside on his desk. It did take him a moment to read it, taking in the importance of the letter before a sly grin fell on a his face and a chuckle left his throat. "Well I'll be damned.." he murmured before standing up and walking over towards the brit, ruffling his hair before resting his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Jefferson estate. It'll be nice to have you workin' for me."


	4. Excuse You But What??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years my smol readers!!
> 
> Pardon any of my typos, I catch them when I reread sadly.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Its my new years gift to you!

" _Wait What??_ " Was all Samuel would manage to choke out as his eyes widened and locked on Jefferson's. What did he mean by working for him?? Samuel had to go back to Britain still and inform the king he did his job! Not stay here! 

The tall Virginian on the other hand just grinned widely and dropped his hand from his shoulder before grabbing the other letter on his desk that was there when he walked in the room. "Oh, well this is perfect. You get to start your new job right away!" his voice was unsettlingly cheery as he opened the letter and scanned it over. Samuel had managed to catch a glimpse of the letters sender and was a bit shocked. 

**George Washington.**

That name itself made Samuel ungodly tense. To know Jefferson was directly in contact with Washington was not pleasant. That would mean that eventually Samuel would meet Washington in person and that was something any brit was terrified of. Jefferson chuckled as he set the paper down, grabbing his bag and cane in the process before walking to the door and peeking over at Samuel. "Come along now." 

Samuel was hesitant for a moment before following after the tall Virginian. He would never understand what it was about this man, but he had this vibe to him. One that Samuel couldn't quite point out. But it sure made him curious. So he followed after Jefferson at a slow pace, lagging behind him slowly as he admired the paintings on the halls walls. 

They soon reached the puffballs bedroom, and it truely was set up in a strange way. A bed in the middle of the walkway and on the other side of the bed was his main office. On the other was his bedroom. It was set up weirdly, but it was to the magenta freaks liking so, Samuel wouldn't complain. 

 Jefferson groaned and stretched as he set his bag on the floor by his dresser and propped his cane against it as well. "Get comfortable. Any of your belongings will be sent for in the morning before we head off to New York."

_New York?_

Samuel had never been to New York, and if the president was there he certainly didn't want to be. But he still didn't understand why he couldn't go back to Britain. Had George sold him off? Oh god. Was Samuel nothing more than property now? "What do you mean, heading off to New York? Why must I go?" 

Jefferson glanced over at Samuel as he took his coat off and hung it up in his wardrobe. His eyes glinting with that familiar yet indescribable spark. What was that spark? Why did it always seem to linger in his eyes. "You king sent you as a peace offerin'. Basically givin' you to me as an offer to prevent me from helpin' the French anymore." he shrugged and walked over to Samuel, lifting his face by his chin with a small chuckle. "Long story short, you're technically my pet now." 

Pet? He was a  **pet**? That word was almost as bad as kid at this point. Samuel pulled back and batted away the Virginians hand as he narrowed his own eyes. He was certainly nobody's pet. Especially not a pet for this man. "I'm sorry but there must be a mistake here. I am nobody's pet, sir. Just a humble servant of the king." 

Jefferson snickered as he ruffled the brits hair again. His hands were rougher than one would expect, considering he seemed to be a prissy manchild. "Cute that you would think that. But your king just gave you away like a childs toy. So yeah, you're my pet now." He flashed a chilling smile before taking a seat on his bed and kicking off his shoes, followed by flopping back on the bed and sprawling out slightly. He obviously hadn't been home in quite some time. "God I missed bein' home." 

Samuel shakily exhaled as he glanced around the room and took off his own shoes, leaving them by the door before he sat in a seat which sat beside a side table within the room. He wasn't sure what to do honestly. He didn't like how Jefferson referred to him as kid or pet. But hey, it was a start. 

Sadly, his first night of being there was horrible he didn't sleep in Jefferson's room, thank god, he was actually given a quaint little guest room that set up nicely with crimson decor that a woman named Sally had lead him to when Jefferson told him to get some rest. Though no matter how tightly he clutched the heavy duvet that covered the bed over himself during the night, he couldn't drown out the sound of the storm raging outside. In total, the poor brit had gotten maybe four hours of sleep his first night in the Jefferson estate. 


	5. New York

The morning began with simple chores, cleaning the room he slept in and following Jefferson so he didn't get lost in the expansive building. Hell, Jefferson had even had someone go pick up Sam's bag from the inn he had stayed in. 

Samuel knew exactly why his bag was retrieved though, since as soon as he finished organizing it, Jefferson pulled him out of the house and down the walkway towards the gates. Followed by climbing into a carriage and relaxing in one of the plush seats. It was a luxury carriage luckily, so Samuel wouldn't be uncomfortable the whole way.

For some reason, Jefferson had a grin on his face. One more cocky than usual. His eyes scanned over Samuel many times that morning, as if the brit was prey to a large beast. Perhaps he was and just didn't know it. Samuel had only noticed the mans glanced occassionally and shrugged it off as nothing too dire. Many people stared at him when he was in public. Especially in the states. So he wasn't really shocked. 

The carriage ride was no better either. Samuel sat on one side of the ride and Jefferson sat on the other. His eyes momentarily flicking over to look at Samuel before darting back to look out the window. Samuel took note and after a couple instances of it occuring, he decided to say something and break the tension. "Mr. Jefferson, sir, why exactly are we heading to New York?" 

Jefferson raised a brow and somewhat chuckled as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap properly. "I was senate approved for Secretary of State and need to be there for a cabinet meeting assembled by the president." Secretary of State? Jefferson must have been really important then. No wonder he though of himself so highly.

"And why am I going?" Was all Samuel could think to say in response. He wasn't really sure how to react to the information he was given, but he sure was trying to process it. In response to Samuels question though, Jefferson merely shrugged. "I need someone there to handle my bags and see me royally roast someone." 

-

The ride to New York was long and exhausting almost as much as a trip across the sea on boat. So when they finally arrived, Samuel nearly collapsed after stepping out of the carriage. He managed to keep his balance though and stretched with a groan. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see how busy the city and citizens were. Though the sheer size of the city was overwhelming, Samuel felt a bit more reassured when Jefferson stepped out and rested a hand on his shoulder. "The carriage driver will find an inn and get our bags taken care of. We have a meeting to attend." 

Samuel still felt unsure about entering the meeting. Not only was it an important meeting, but the president would be there. Samuel never wanted to see that man in person. It was more a nightmare come true than a dream. So of course he was a bit hesitant to follow Jefferson inside the large government building. 

The decor of this building was even more extravagant than Jefferson's home. But damn was it gorgeous. His eyes shifted around the corridor until they landed on a small man, dark complexion, small poofy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a worried expression. Luckily his clothes were no where near as atrocious as Jefferson's. 

Though it sort of shocked Samuel when the man grabbed the front of Jefferson's coat and pulled him down to be at eye level. "Where in the hell have you been, Jefferson?!" Jefferson was shocked as well at first, but his sly smirk fell into place once more as he patted the top of the mans head. "Uh, France?" 

The smaller mans face turned a shade of red as he glared at Jefferson. He clearly was not in a decent. Whatever was going on surely upset him beyond belief. "You're sass is not necessary. But Ive been fighting for the south all on my own, and it isn't easy to get my opinion across with  _ **him**_ in the meetings." 

Jefferson rolled his eyes and pulled back from the shorter man, returning to his normal height before resting a hand on Samuels back and patting it gently as an indication for him to move. "I got this, Madison. Don't you worry your pretty lil' head." With that said, Jefferson proceeded down the hall with Samuel at his side, and Madison following behind quickly. 

The trio moved swiftly, all at the same pace. Mostly just Samuel and Madison matching Jefferson's confident stride. Samuel could feel Madison's gaze on him as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his large black robes. "Jefferson, who is that?" Madison's voice was low and hushed as he kept his gaze on Samuel. Jefferson glanced down at Madison before shrugging again and allowing his hand to wrap itself around Samuel's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout him. Our concern is the man in the meeting that's been stressin' you out too much."

The large doors at the end of the hallway approached quickly as Jefferson looked at Samuel, as if being sure he was alright. Samuel returned the gaze with his own unsure one, which soon shifted to a blush as Jefferson winked at him. Jefferson took not another moments hesitation before shoving the double doors open to see the president straight ahead. "Howdy everyone!" 

Samuel felt so out of place and uncomfortable. His eyes were so focused on Washington that he didn't even notice the other person in the room. The one person he could never forget. And that person caught his attention when his hands slammed on the table and he shot up from his chair. "Seabury??" 

Oh no. Not that man. Anyone but him. Samuel's eyes shifted direction to land on the person in question. And he nearly fainted when he realized it was none other than the presidents right hand man. 

**Alexander Hamilton.**


	6. Shit Storm of a Cabinet Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner I update the sooner it advances so yay

"Why is Samuel Seabury  _ **here**???" _

The tone of Hamilton's voice was quite angry. He clearly wasn't happy with the fact a man he had roasted was in a cabinet meeting. And by the side of Thomas Jefferson. All of it added up to trouble for the Secretary in his mind. 

Jefferson snickered softly and pulled the brit along to his side of the table, getting a chair for him as he sat with Samuel beside him. "Don't worry 'bout why. He's here for business reasons. Nothin' more, Nothin' less." 

Alexander grumbled and crossed his arms as he sat down in his chair. "Mhm." Obviously he didn't buy what Jefferson was claiming. Washington didn't like the fact Samuel was there, but felt no need to force him out. Afterall, he didn't need to get on Jefferson's bad side at the moment.

Washington slid a paper to Jefferson before looking back at Hamilton for a moment, shooting him a glare from how pissy he seemed. Jefferson looked over the paper and softly snickered, awaiting for Washington to start the meeting officially. 

The president leaned back in his chair and sighed before finally speaking. "The issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton's plan for assuming the states debts and establishing a national bank." his eyes fell onto Jefferson as he motioned his hand to show Jefferson could speak. "State your opinion, Secretary Jefferson..."

Jefferson looked over the paper infront of him once more before looking dead at Hamilton. His lips curling into a coy, obnoxious grin. "This is the plan? I'm sorry sir, but if we pass this plan you'll be taxing innocent, hardworking people." 

Hamilton raised a brow and scowled, he had forgotten for a moment that Jefferson was also a southerner. Of course he wouldn't approve. "The taxes are needed to--" Washington lifted his hand to cut off Hamilton, shooting him a look before looking back at Jefferson for him to continue. 

Jefferson shrugged and picked up the paper, folding it a couple times before getting bored and crumpling up the paper. "You tax the south, you cause trouble. Remember when Britain taxed our tea and we got frisky?" Samuel sunk down in his chair at the mentioning of that event. All that good tea. Wasted. Oh what a tragedy...a nightmare come true. "If you tax our whiskey, you'll have an even bigger issue on your hands in your own country. And ontop of all of that, this whole thing is just a scam to benefit yourself in the government." And with that said he tossed the paper across the table, hitting Hamilton in the forehead with the ball of paper. 

Hamilton felt his eye twitch as his gaze narrowed at Jefferson. He barely knew this man and he already began to hate him with a passion. "Sir?" his voice was filled with annoyance as he looked over at Washington, who just nodded his head and rested his chin on his folded hands which were propped up by his elbows. "Now, you can state your response, Hamilton."

And state his response he did. The short immigrant held no hesitation in letting his anger bubble to the surface and spit out in his words. He was not a man to be tampered with when it came to his own writing. "If I remember correctly, you have no place at all to tell me about how the nations citizens would react from getting taxed. I of all people know exactly how they would take it. And it poses no threat to the plan." He stood up from his side of the table and grabed the crumpled up paper before tossing it back to Jefferson and huffing slightly. "You wanna keep this country safe, right? Try fighting for its freedom head on instead of sitting in France and getting high, you eyebleedingly bright puffball!"

Jefferson growled softly under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze growing cold as he leaned back in his chair. He had no intention of interrupting, since he knew Washington would stop him like he did Hamilton. Yet, instead of stopping there, the short man just kept going. "You wanna help this nation thrive, so try actually reading what I wrote instead of focusing on the possible reactions of the people. Think of all the good it can do for us all!"

Samuel slumped down in his chair and kept his eyes on Hamilton, feeling so uneasy about the whole situation. He had dealt with him in the past and it wasn't peasant. Looked like Hamilton had only gotten worse over time. "Now stop complaining about south getting upset. Because from the looks of things, the only southerner getting frisky is you with that brit!" 

"Excuse me!" Washington snapped and stood from his own chair, glaring daggers at Hamilton as Jefferson balled his hands into fists, his teeth grit and eyebrow twitching from the rage that seared through his veins. "Hamilton, sit down. Jefferson, Madison, and Seabury, take a walk. We will finish this discussion tomorrow morning after everyone's calmed down entirely. Hamilton, you're staying here so we can have a talk." 

Of course Samuel wasted no time in standing up and leaving the room, following after Jefferson who seemed to be steaming from the ears from how angry he was. "Jefferson slow down!" was all Madison managed to say as he tried to catch up to the other two. 

Jefferson stopped half way down the hall, looking over his shoulder at Madison as his hand rested on his hip. "Madison, I need a moment. We can chat tomorrow before the meeting." Madison fell quiet before sighing and nodding, leaving down the hall as the other two stood in silence. 

Samuel looked up at Jefferson and nervously played with the large puffy sleeves of his own black robes. "Mr. Jefferson?" his voice was shaky and safe. He didn't want to anger him any more than what he already was. 

Jefferson rubbed his temples for a moment before looking down at Samuel and flashing a smile. "Come on. Lets get to the inn." With that said, Jefferson turned and headed down the hallway, Samuel following behind him. The brits own lips held a small smile, happy that the two weren't going to deal with Hamilton again today. 


	7. Sharing the Inn Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation for adding smut it ungodly. 
> 
> Maybe just a bit
> 
>  
> 
> Oops im gonna sin
> 
> Or maybe just fluff...hm....

The walk back to the Inn was actually pretty calming. Sure the city of New York was loud and people looked at Samuel as if he was a freak of nature. But the small brit actually managed to have a pretty entertaining conversation with the Magenta Monster of a man. When he wasn't acting so obnoxious, he was actually pretty decent. 

The conversation consisted of mostly how they hated Hamilton, but of course that lead to discussing other things they hated. Which showed how similar the two were in some ways. Though when the walk ended, Jefferson's demeanor shifted once in the building. Samuel couldn't place how, but the glint in his eye changed from soft and lovable to..something else. Something he didn't quite understand. 

Jefferson entered the Inn bedroom with a groan and hung up his horrid coat. His shoes got kicked off in the process of walking across the room and soon enough he flopped down onto the bed. "Tomorrow is goin' to be a nightmare..." 

Samuel sat on the arm chair in the room by the radio and shrugged. "I think you're going to do just fine, Mr. Jefferson. It'll just take a bit more effort. If he wants to throw low blows like he did today, you have the right to do the same, correct?" His brow raised and a small smile fell onto his face. "He is very strong in his case, I'll give him that. But the way he presents it is a bit too childish." 

Jefferson covered his face with his hands for a moment before looking over at Samuel and flashing his own slight smile. "I wish you could interject in the meeting tomorrow. You seem to have a grasp on how to discuss the matters at hand."

Samuel shrugged and kicked his own shoes off before standing up and hanging his puffy black robe in the closet next to Jeffersons coat. Underneath he wore a simple pair of black dress pants and a white puffy sleeve dress shirt. "I just want to get back at him is all. I usually don't hold grudges on anyone, but he humiliated me."

"I heard about that. But you seemed passionate about what you preached. Just like he is about his own writing." Jefferson sat up and ran his hand through his poofy hair. His dark eyes staying on Samuels figure as he patted the spot beside himself on the plush cotton bed. 

Samuel raised a brow at the mans invitation to sit beside him, but if it meant he was actually becoming a close friend with Jefferson he would accept it. He made his way over and sat beside Jefferson, his eyes gazing down at the floor as he folded his hands in his lap politely. "Mr.Jefferson, I hate to ask, but is there another room paid for?" 

Jefferson stayed quiet for a moment as he leaned back on his palms, scanning over the brits clothed back with a small grin. This man may have been short in height but he seemed to have some build on himself. "No. Why do you ask?" 

Samuel could feel Jeffersons gaze on himself and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother and share the bed. Afterall, you do have a big meeting tomorrow." The brit smiled nervously over his shoulder at Jefferson before slumping over slightly and dropping his gaze once more. 

Jefferson shrugged and sat back up, his hand snaking itself around Samuels waist and running downward to rest upon his hip. "So?" his voice was low and his eyes held that spark again. That spark that Samuel couldn't place. He hasn't ever seen it in someones gaze before. "You aren't a bother, Samuel." 

The tone of voice sent a chill shooting down Samuels back as he shut his eyes. Not wanting to look Jefferson in the eye. He had never been in a situation like this. Poor Sammy was still a virgin. He had never had the chance to sleep with a woman, since most women were disgusted by him, and he had never been approached by a man for sex. The most he had ever experienced was his own hand. And even then he was nervous about it from the fear of someone seeing him in the act. 

So, when Jefferson pressed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear, the brit shot up off the bed and hurried to slip on his shoes. "D-Do forgive me! I need to go and check something!" He wasted no time in putting on his own black robe again and heading towards the door. And like that, before Jefferson could even respond to stop him, the brit was out of the inn room. 


	8. Rough Hands and Soft Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha!! Chapter 7 didn't end in smut! I have fooled you!  
> Even though this chapter will infact be raunchy and sex filled  
> So read at your own risk.

Rain was pouring outside when Samuel left the shop he had escaped to down the road. He knew he had to return to the inn. Return to the room where Jefferson was. And he wanted to, of course. But he was scared. If Jefferson was trying to do what Samuel assumed he was hinting at, he didn't want to ruin it and leave things awkward the rest of the night. 

How to go about the situation was a big question for the brit. How could he even respond to Jeffersons advances? He never experienced this before, and he never expected it to happen to himself. Why Jefferson of all the people to want him in such a way?

Samuel just shrugged it off and turned to leave down the street, covering his head with one arm and using the poofy sleeve as an umbrella as he held a bag close to his chest with the other arm. Inside the bag was a box of tea and a bottle of all purpose non flavored oil. One thing he did know about sex, was that it was easier with this liquid. 

He hurried back to the Inn, not liking the sound of the rain pelting against the cobblestone roads. He hated storms so much. It didn't take long for him to return to the Inn and make his way upstairs to the second floor. He shakily exhaled as he looked at the bedroom door. Afraid of entering. Though he knew he had to go in. So he pushed the door open and held his breath, bracing himself for anything that could be going on behind the door. 

Surprisingly though, he saw nothing. Did Jefferson go out? Where could he have possibly gone? The brit took off his shoes and hung up his robe before making his way across the room towards the kitchen area of the inn room. Before he could set the bag down though, he felt a pair of strong hands rest on his hips and pull him against a well built, clothed chest.

Samuel felt warm breath against his ear. His own hands clutching the bag in them tighter as a deep, southern drawl tainted voice rang through his ear. "Why did you leave, Samuel? Don't you know it's rude to leave a man helpless like that?" 

A chill shot down the brits spine once again, the grip on his hips only growing a bit tighter as his thumbs rubbed small circles into his sides. "What do you have there...?" the voice murmured, referring to the bag. 

Samuel reached into the bag and grabbed the box of tea, setting it on the counter with a shaky exhale. He felt Jefferson set his chin on his shoulder as a small frown formed on the Virginians face. "Tea? Really?" The brit stayed quiet before retrieving the corked bottle of oil from the bag and and setting the bag on the counter. 

"To think, the signals you put off by running away was that you wanted nothing to do with me." Jefferson murmured as he pressed a quick kiss to his neck, trailing his lips up the pale skin before kissing the shell of his ear once again. "Yet here you are, off buying oil just for us to fuck." Samuel bit his inner cheek and felt a bead of sweat run down his face as he held the bottle close to himself. "I guess you aren't as innocent as you look.."

Samuel whimpered softly as he felt the tall Virginian press his hips up against his ass. It felt so weird to Samuel. So different. Yet at the same time, it felt sort of nice. To know someone was finally okay with doing this with the small brit, it made him happy in an odd way. 

Jefferson took the bottle from Samuels hands before pulling back and taking hold of the brits hand, leading him to the bed and sitting down. One would expect Jefferson to pin him down roughly, and thats sort of what Samuel expected, but instead, Jefferson pulled the small brit down so he straddled his lap. The oil was set on the side table as the poofy haired Virginian rested a hand on one of Samuels hips, the other hand placing itself on his thigh to rub small circles into it. "Tell me, do you want this...? Are you okay with doing this?" 

Samuel was silent for a moment, thinking about it all for a second before looking Jefferson in the eye and nodding. "Y..Yes..." his voice was soft as his gaze grew nervous. And it was easy for Jefferson to see. He could tell that all of this must have been new to Samuel. So, he was slow with his own actions, sliding his hand up carefully to palm his clothed crotch. 

The actions made caused Samuels face to light up with a blush as a small squeak of a gasp escaped his throat. The reaction was amusing to Jefferson as his hand moved again to grabed Samuels shoulders and change the position, turning him over so his back was against the bed and Jefferson towered above him. His legs on either side of Samuels hips as his hand tipped the brits chin up, holding it delicately between his index and thumb. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. Because once I start, I wont stop."

At least Jefferson was asking, which Samuel was greatful for. It was polite and thoughtful. Two things nobody would think to use when explaining Thomas Jefferson. "No, g-go ahead.." Samuel cursed internally at himself for stuttering. Something about Jefferson always made him so soft spoken. 

Jefferson took advantage of the permission he was granted almost immediately, his lips pressing themselves to Samuels as his hips grinded themselves down against the brits. Samuel was already growing stiff inside his trousers. He could feel the knot forming in his lower gut and he hated it all since he was so easily aroused.

On the other hand, Jefferson found it adorable the way Samuel was so easy to fire up and get going. The kiss held between them grew a bit more heated as his tongue made its way into the brits mouth. He could taste tea and couldn't help but softly chuckle into the kiss. What a typical brit. 

Samuel groaned slightly as he felt Jefferson grind against him once more, before a cold feeling hit his legs. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at his legs to see his black trousers had been removed. Of course he wore no under garments, and now he regretted it. Luckily his shirt was long enough to cover. 

Though Jefferson made sure Samuels shirt wasn't on his body very long either. He didn't hesitate to unbutton it quickly and fling it aside. The tall Virginian then sat up straight to get a good look at the man below him. He was right. This man was built pretty nicely. 

Samuel felt his face heat up more as his hands clutched at the beds duvet, his eyes gaze shifting as he bit his lip softly. "You know, it isn't fair that I'm naked and you aren't." 

Jefferson just responded with a deep, rumbling chuckle, his hands lifting to undo the buttons of his Mauve vest to toss it aside, followed by his frilly cravat, then his puffy shirt. All of them were dropped onto the floor in a messy pile with Samuels clothes as the Virginian looked down at the brit. A cocky grin on his face as he admired Samuels expression. 

Samuel didn't even notice the grin on his face, but he had every right for it to be there. His body was perfect in Samuels mind. Toned torso, muscular arms. His chest had hair, yes. But not so much that he looked like a damn bear. Infact it was just the right amount to make Samuel want to nip at his torso even more so. To top it off he had a happy trail, a patch of dark hair starting at his belly button and descending down into his brightly coloured pants. 

Samuel felt his own erect cock practically throb at the sight. And Jefferson wasnt even entirely naked. Though that didn't last long, since Jefferson easily unhooked the button on his pants and slipped them off, dropping them to the floors pile as Samuel stared him over. From his poofy hair to his muscular thighs. Not to mention his dick. Solid as a rock, and nearly 8 inches. 

Jefferson let his cocky grin widened as reached over to the side table to retrieve the bottle of oil Samuel had bought, uncorking it and pouring some on his hand before wrapping it around his own dick and beginning to jerk himself at a slow pace to lather himself up.

Samuel watched intently. His eyes sparkling with need for the first time ever. He never felt so desperate for something but for some reason he really wanted this. He wanted Jefferson. "Oh goodness..." his voice was really soft as he gently reached up and rested a hand on the Virginians thigh, his other propping his body up on his elbow. 

Jefferson shakily exhaled as he set the oil aside and shifted himself, spreading Samuels legs as he perched himself between them. His other hand carefully pushed Samuel down to rest on his back once more as his oily hand wandered down to press his index against his hole. "This may feel weird at first, but it's just to prep you.." 

Samuel took in a sharp breath as he felt the finger push inside his ass. His muscles tensing up immediately as his eyes shut tightly. A soft whine escaping his throat as his hands gripped the duvet under him. It didn't feel any better either when the finger inside him began to move, pushing in deeper a little more each time Jefferson thrusted it inside the brit. 

Jefferson kept his finger at a slow pace, thrusting it a couple times before easing in a second finger, followed by a third after a bit more thrusting. Three fingers was enough to prep Samuel. Though Jefferson just hoped he didn't hurt Samuel much when they moved on. The Virginian leaned down and smiled softly as his lips peppered soft kisses along the brits neck and collarbone. 

Samuel had begun to let out soft moans with each thrust of the taller mans fingers. His hands were quite rough and the new feeling was more enjoyable with that roughness tossed into the equation. "You're so tight Samuel...loosen up a bit and relax...I don't want to hurt you..." Samuel couldn't believe how soft Jeffersons tone of voice was. So calming and delicate. It just made it easier for Samuel to comply and let himself relax. 

Jefferson smiled against his skin, his fingers spreading apart inside the brit and causing him to emanate a sharp gasp. Though when the Virginian removed his fingers, Samuel let out a whimper of want and need. He didn't want it to end yet. Not at that. 

So to soothe the brits needs, Jefferson pressed his tip against the now stretched hole. "May I...?" he spoke lowly as he pressed a soft kiss to Samuels lips. One of his hands rested themselves on his hip and once the brit nodded in response to the question, Jefferson wasted no time in pushing his tip inside the tight space. 

The change in size and feeling from Jeffersons fingers to his cock did make Samuel yelp softly, especially when the poofy haired man eased himself in deeper. Thank god Samuel bought that oil. Due to it making his insides slick, it didn't take long for Jefferson to bury himself balls deep in the brits tight ass. 

Samuel took in a few heavy breaths as the solid cock settled itself in his ass entirely. At least Jefferson waited for permission to move. It did take Samuel a moment or two to relax before his eyes met with Jeffersons and he nodded to him, as a sign that it was okay to move. 

Jefferson cracked another smile at Samuel when he was given permission to move, and pulled his hips back before easing them back into his tight hole. He kept up a slow pace of thrusting, being as gentle as he could be with Samuel to be sure he didn't get hurt. 

Samuel wanted more though. Sure the gentle movements were amazing at first, but after a little while, Samuel craved for more. His heart rate increasing little by little with each push of Jeffersons hips. 

Of course it did come across as a little shocking to Jefferson when Samuels arms snaked themselves around Jeffersons neck and pulled him down carefully, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to his ear before speaking in a quiet tone. "Please Mr. Jefferson....move faster....."

Again, Jefferson wasted no time in fulfilling the brits request, his hips changing pace immediately as his thrusts became faster, his lips latched themselves onto the brits neck to suck roughly at the pale skin. He was only encouraged to continue as he heard the brit moan out in a loud volume. 

Samuel arched his back slightly and jerked his hips upwards into Jeffersons as the moans escaping his throat only became louder and more drawn out. His nails had dug themselves into Jeffersons back as he felt one of Jeffersons hands wrap itself around his unattended throbbing cock, jerking it roughly. 

Jeffersons teeth dug themselves into the brits collarbone as his hips slammed against the mans ass. He had let go of his hips a while ago since Samuel had wrapped his legs around his waist to hold on. Instead he propped himself up on his arm over the brit as his lips moved across the delicate skin on his collarbone to place marks here and there. 

Samuel felt his body grow tense as sparks flew under his eyelids. His lips parted to scream out a loud "M-Mr. Jefferson!!" before he spilled his cum into the Virginians large hand. His head threw itself back and his spine arched as his nails dragged up the mans back, causing small scarlet droplets to rise to the surface of Jeffersons skin on the red lines he caused. 

Jefferson didn't take long after that to orgasm, his hips sloppily bucking upwards into Samuels ass as he shot his seed inside of the brit, his teeth gritting as a deep grunt sounded from his chest, followed by a choked out, "S-Samuel....!" He let go of Samuels cock and took a moment to catch his breath before licking his own hand clean. 

Samuel flopped back on the bed, his fluffy hair a mess now and his body slick with sweat. His gaze wandered up to Jeffersons as he took in slow breaths to calm himself. "Mr. Jefferson...."

Jefferson met his gaze as he slid his softened dick out of the brits ass and flopped down on the bed, as much of a sweaty panting mess as Samuel was. He pulled the brit up to rest on the bed with the pillows propped beneath his head as the Virginian pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Hush....you don't have to say anything...you just need to rest okay..?" 

Samuel nodded as he felt Jefferson pull the covers over them both as two strong sweaty arms wrapped themselves around the brits waist to pull him into a broad chest. Samuel softly purred in approval as he looked over his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to Jeffersons lips before laying back down and relaxing. 

Jefferson smiled and softly yawned, burying his face into Samuels soft hair as his eyes fluttered shut. Soon enough they both dozed off into a heavy sleep, mentally prepped for anything after the nights events.

For once in his life, Samuel managed to get a full nights sleep without the rain outside waking him up. 


	9. A Smile a Day Keeps Enemy's at Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! I really appreciate it!!

Getting out of the bed the next morning was a literal pain. Samuel could not stand up and his whole body ached. No matter how good it felt last night to be Jeffersons little sex reliever, the aftermath and pain weren't pleasant. Still, he pushed through it and let a smile fall into play on his lips as a certain tall Virginian entered the room with a dorky grin.  
  
Jefferson had woken up early actually, and in the time he was up, got got dressed in a fresh puffy dress shirt with his Mauve vest and pants as usual. Though he had also made eggs and tea for the British man. "Mornin' Cutie!"  
  
Samuel smiled over at him as he sat up in the bed, his pale skin now visible to be able to see all the marks Jefferson had actually put on him the night prior. "Someone's chipper this morning.." the brit murmured and rubbed his temples as a sharp pain shot through his lower back and his ass.  
  
Jefferson walked over and sighed gently as he sat on the bed and reached over, resting one of his calloused hands on the brits soft cheek to caress his soft skin. "Was I too rough on you last night?" His slight concern turned to a smug grin as he leaned close to press a couple butterfly kisses to his face.  
  
Samuel squirmed away out of embarrassment and shook his head, pouting slightly as he looked up at Jefferson. "N-No! I just have to deal with the soreness is all!" his voice was cracked and raspy from how much he yelled the night prior. He was so easily flustered though.  
  
Jefferson rolled his eyes and handed Samuel his clothes before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hurry and get dressed. We have that meeting today, remember?" Of course by 'we' Jefferson meant himself mostly. Samuel was going because he really had no choice. That and he loved seeing how pissed Hamilton could get. So he got out of bed, with the help of Jefferson supporting hand, and got himself dressed and ready for the day.  
  
The two took their time walking to the large government building for the meeting. Madison stood outside the buildings door, waiting for Jefferson to arrive as his eyes narrowed at Samuel. He obviously didn't like the brit. But something else seemed to be there in his glare. More than anger. Samuel didn't know what it was and honestly he had no intention of caring.  
  
The three entered as Jefferson gave Madison a nod as the usual greeting for them. Samuel felt somewhat out of place again, being inside the building once more made him uncomfortable. But, since he was beside Jefferson, he was somewhat less on edge. Jefferson now had a calming aura to him when the brit stood at his side. That was absolutely perfect in Samuel's opinion.  
  
The door once again approached the trio, the sound of Hamilton screeching already echoing through the hall as they drew closer. Once the doors opened though, the small man stopped and plopped down in his chair, his eyes narrow and jaw tensed from anger. His hair was a mess and he seemed as if he was about to explode with anger. His glare  seemed to shift between the three of them, though it stayed mostly on Samuel and Jefferson.  
  
Instead of getting mad and shooting back a glare of his own, Samuel just put on a smile and took his seat beside Jefferson at the table. His response did exactly as he hoped it would, and caught the angry immigrant off guard. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that. Usually he got wise cracks and angry glares. Not a cheeky grin.  
  
"Since yesterday's discussion didn't end to well, we're shifting to a new topic." Washington's voice was stern and it proved that he was in no mood to mess around today. Yesterday's meeting must have really pissed him off. His gaze landed on the paper infront of him as he slide a copy to Jefferson and a copy to Hamilton. "France is about to go to war with England. Now, we could uphold our promise and help them fight, or we could stay neutral and let them handle it on their own."  
  
Jefferson widely smirked as Washington nodded to him that he could state his case. Jefferson once again repeated his process from the day prior, reading the paper over momentarily before leaning back with a smug expression, eyes locked on Hamilton as rage simmered within the right hand mans veins. "Look, this question is easily answered. We fight." His words were smooth yet still held a crisp, clear volume so he was sure he was heard.  
  
"During the Revolution the French helped us far more then ever intended, and in return for their gratitude the only thing they asked for is help for when they fought for their own freedom." Jefferson shrugged and let one of his hands rest on the table as his other hand secretly slipped under the table to rest on Samuel's thigh. Of course the action made caused the brit to sink down slightly in his seat as he hid the blush that formed on his face.  
  
Jefferson really had no more to say about the matter. But that didn't mean he would stop. He had to get Hamilton back. "It's only fair of us to keep our promise and fight with them. Though, I know Hamilton will argue we shouldn't." his voice lowered slightly as he let his eyes narrow at Hamilton, "But at the same time, why should a man who knows nothing of loyalty, who strives to be better than everyone no matter what the cost may be, be the man who choses whether we fight with allies or ignore their needs?"  
  
Washington waited for him to be done and sighed before motioning for Hamilton to respond. That set off a whirlwind of a nightmare though. Hamilton stood up, immediately starting off by slamming his hands onto the desk. "You're out of your **god damn** mind if you think our nation will be brought to the brink of death just because we chose to fight!" his eyes flamed with anger and his teeth seemed to tightly grit that his gums could have begun bleeding if they were any tenser.

Samuel jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of yelling as his own hands gripped tightly at the fabric of his black robe. He felt Jeffersons hand rest upon one of his clutched ones to ease his nerves. Of course that just lead to Samuel letting go of his robe and holding the Virginians hand tightly instead.  
  
"If we fight with them we use our own precious resources and money that we can't risk losing!" Hamilton felt ever muscle in his body tense as adrenaline rushed through his veins. He may have been ungodly angry but no matter what his emotion was, when he was proving a point to someone, his passion showed and his adrenaline flowed. "The treaty we signed with their king should no longer apply considering their king is now dead with his head in a basket!"  
  
"Alright Hamilton. You've made your point." Washington raised his hand to cut off the man as he slowly sunk back into his seat. Washington took a moment to think before folding his hands on the table. "Although we signed a treaty, our nation is too fragile to risk another fight with anyone. Especially England." He looked at Jefferson, before shifting his gaze back to Hamilton. "Draft a Statement of Neutrality. This meeting is over." he nodded to them both before standing and gathering the papers, heading out of the room without another word.  
  
Hamiltons face held a confident grin as he grabbed his own stack of papers and turned to leave. "Did you forget Lafayette?" that question tore through the air like a dagger. " _What?_ " Hamilton responded as his eyes narrowed again and he looked over at Jefferson, who had stood up and began to make his way towards the shorter male.  
  
"You accumulate debt, and power, yet when someone needs you, you forget." Jefferson sternly spoke as his own gaze grew cold. Hamilton growled softly and clutched his  papers tightly. "Lafayette's a smart man, he will be fine. Plus, he was my friend before yours. If we fight in every revolution that calls to us for aid we can never draw a line."  
  
Jefferson shrugged and stopped so he stood directly infront of Hamilton. "So quick witted." Hamilton nodded for once in agreement. "Alas I admit it." Jefferson grit his teeth, "I bet you were quite the lawyer." Hamilton smirked a bit, knowing he was getting to the tall Virginian. "My defendants got acquitted."  
  
"Well, someone outta remind you." Jefferson felt a bit of anger boil to the surface as he glared at the man before him nhis own hands balling into fists. " _What?_ " Hamilton's own tone was snarky and twinged with annoyance.  
  
"You're nothing without Washington behind you." That was it. That was all it took for Hamilton to drop his papers to the floor, about to swing at Jefferson.  
  
Samuel took the moment to shoot up from his chair, grabbing hold of Jefferson's sleeve as he frowned slightly. "Jefferson! That's enough." the brits voice was slightly stern as he looked up at him. He was so nervous now. He didn't need to see the two physically beat each other senseless.  
  
Jefferson took in a shaky breath as he looked down at Samuel, merely calming himself as he admired those bright eyes. He smiled down at him softly before looking down at Hamilton and leaning down, grabbing the papers and handing them to Hamilton, who snatched them from his hands.  
  
Honestly Hamilton would rather see that angry glare than this..smile. It was unsettling in his mind. So he wasted no more time in turning and leaving the room.  
  
Madison walked over and grumbled under his breath before nodding to Jefferson and leaving. Leaving the two alone in the room.  
  
"Thanks Samuel..." Jefferson's voice was soft as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes I get really carried away..." The brit was quiet for a moment before flashing his own adorable smile and taking hold of Jeffersons hand in his own. "I'd rather not be a witness to you two fighting. Plus, I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
That last statement did catch Jefferson off guard a bit, in his mind it just proved that this brit actually did care about him. No matter how it seemed to others, thats how Jefferson saw it. So, he didn't hesitate to lean down and press a lingering kiss to his lips before they left hand in hand, standing closer to each other so it wasn't as obvious.


	10. Unbelievable Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS  
> SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN AND I GOT SIDE TRACKED BUT I MANAGED TO SLIP IN TIME TO FINISH CHAPTER TEN
> 
> SO ENJOY EVERYONE

Two months into his new life and Samuel couldn't be happier. Sure, many people upstate said horrid things about Jefferson, but Samuel pushed those comments aside. He had done a pretty good job at keeping their new-found affections hidden. Though that did mean he wasn't able to be the same in public as he was when they were alone. It was awful in some ways, being forced to hide themselves; if found out death would have been bestowed upon them.

Still Samuel enjoyed every moment when Thomas. While in New York, the two had grown close as lovers and friends. Coming home from the meetings, Thomas would stop and grab a gift or two for Samuel. Once home they would discuss their days, Samuel would get his gift, and they would eat. Then, once all settled and comfy for the night, they would share some kisses, and have a round or two. That was the daily routine for them.

And Samuel never objected.

So far that day, Samuel had gone to a meeting with Thomas, and actually witnessed the announcement in person that Washington was stepping down soon. Once that was said, the small brit swore he had seen a glitter of determination in both Hamilton, and Jeffersons eyes.

Though once the speech was over, Washington stood and left to his office, leaving the others in the room alone. The silence was sickening and the air felt thick. Hamilton's gaze landed on Jefferson, and Jefferson's met Hamilton. The two clearly intended to run for next president. Jefferson grinned and leaned over, whispering something to Madison before the two stood and left.

Samuel stayed seated, looking through the paperwork Jefferson had brought with him to the meeting to win an argument with Hamilton. Though most of it was unorganized, and unfinished, that was what Samuel was for. Whenever Jefferson was busy, Samuel worked. He honestly did more work than Jefferson at this point.

Samuel looked around the table and grabbed the nearest quill and ink well as he began to finish up the paperwork. He could feel Hamiltons gaze on him though. And it made him uncomfortable. He glanced over at the shorter Secretary before standing and gathering the papers, setting the quill back in the ink before nodding a goodbye to Hamilton.

Hamilton growled softly under his breath as he stood and glared at the brit. Anger bubbling through his body as he balled his hands into fists. No matter how much he hated Samuel, he couldn't understand why Samuel gave into Jefferson so easily. Why had this brit not seen what Jefferson was actually doing.

"He's using you, Seabury." Was all the Secretary needed to say to get the small brits attention as he turned to look at Hamilton. "I beg your pardon?" Samuel responded and raised a brow, a look of disbelief on his face.

Hamilton grumbled a bit and walked over slowly. "I know about you two. I've seen it. And I know he's lying to you about actually caring." Samuel didn't want to believe Alexander. He was happy. He never wanted to think about the possibility that Thomas was using him.

Samuel knew about his past wife, his kids with both said wife and Sally Hemmings. He just tried to ignore it all and focus on the future. Just him and Thomas. Nobody else. "Stop lying Hamilton. I already know about your habits of lying. And this is no different."

Hamilton rolled his eyes, walking over to Samuel and taking the papers from his arms, dropping them to the floor as his tired gaze flared up with a familiar determination. "If you think I'm lying, then you have no reason to be nervous when I show you the proof he's just playing with your emotions."

Samuel grit his teeth as the papers hit the floor, his eyes staying on Hamilton's as his body grew tense. What proof would he have? This man had nothing. Samuel had nothing to worry about. Right?

Still, why did he seem so confident about his enemy using the small brit? Why did it even matter it to him? Why would it matter at all to Hamilton that Samuel was getting used? The brit shook his head to clear away the questions and locked his gaze with Hamilton's as he balled his hands into fists. "Fine. I'll let you try to prove to me I'm getting 'used' by him. Though I have many doubts about this being true."

Thats when Hamilton's confident grin fell to play on his face. That grin that rarely showed up when Samuel was around. The only other time the brit had seen it was during the second cabinet meeting. The grin seemed to signify victory then. So...if that was the case, did he have so much confidence in his theory of Jefferson using Samuel that his grin was automatically formed?

Either way, Samuel began to grow unsure. Though he held a stern face and watched as Hamilton turned and walked out of the room, peeking over for a moment at Samuel to signal for him to follow. The brit did so hesitantly and balled his hands into fists at his sides. His walk was somewhat nervous, while Hamilton held a confident stride with his arms behind his back and that look on his face.

Samuel followed along with doubtful thoughts racing through his head. Where the hell were they even going? From the look of it, towards Washington's office. Though once they turned a corner Washington's office would have been a blessing. Nope. He could see what door was ahead of them.

Alexander dropped infront of an office and smirked as he faced Samuel, his hand resting on thw door knob as he placed a finger to his lips as s sign to hush. Samuel did so and felt fear course its was through his body. This office. He knew who's it was. And he hoped nobody was in there. If someone was...hopefully alone.

It was silent and Alexander flashed an even wider grin before he opened the door and carefully, being sure it was silent as Samuel looked in. The sight before him was something he hoped would never be true.


	11. A New Kind of Stupid

The world felt as if it was crashing down around Samuel. Why. Why would he do this. It wasn't the first time Samuel had been cheated on. But..why did it hurt so much more this time..?

The small brit grit his teeth as he balled his hands into fists. It was like the two didn't even notice him there though. Jefferson's lips stayed locked with Madisons. Their hands greedily grabbing at each other.

Yet neither had taken note of Samuel. Not until the treasury Secretary behind him let out a small chuckle. Why was he so amused by this. Was it because he was right? Because he got to catch Jefferson? Perhaps it was just because he had gotten to ruin Samuels life.

Once that small chuckle sounded through the room though, Jefferson pulled away from Madison and looked over, eyes growing wide as he pushed Madison away from him and tried to quickly fix his clothing. "S-Samuel?! What are you doing in here??"

Madison huffed softly as he propped himself up on Jefferson's desk as he raised a brow at Samuel. As if he had no clue who the brit was or that he, oh I don't know, thought he was with Jefferson this whole time.

Samuel felt his heart pound quicker in his chest as his teeth grit, hands balled in fists as tears rose to flood his eyes. Jefferson hurried to fix himself as he made his way over to Samuel. "Sammy, listen, hun, it isn't what you think. I was-"

Samuel rose his hand and growled softly, cutting Jefferson off by giving him a sharp smack across the face. "I don't want to hear your excuses....I can't believe I trusted you..."  His voice was shaky, yet stern. Even though it faltered quickly once he finished.

Jefferson stood there, clothes sloppy and a face of shock, silence plaguing him as he stared at Samuel. His cheek was sore from the smack, but he paid it no mind. Though his attention shifted from Samuel to Hamilton as the small Secretary chuckled and leaned on the doorframe.

Hamilton shook his head as he reached into his pocket, retrieving a ten dollar bill as he tossed it at Jefferson. "This won't pay for the damage, but at least this way you aren't going without some ass. I'm sure Madison will drop to his knees for that much money."

Jefferson growled softly and narrowed his eyes, this was his fault. He caused this. Samuel never had to know if it wasn't for him. "Hamilton I swear I'll-"

Again, he was cut off, not by a smack of course, but by Samuels stern voice. The shakiness gone from earlier as he turned to walk towards Hamilton. "You really don't know when to quit...at least Hamilton tells the truth." He murmured and looked up at the Secretary. "Come on...I've seen enough of this pathetic display. I want tea. I'll get you some coffee."

Jefferson stood in shock once more, his eyes wide, even though hatred blazed through them. He watched as Samuel linked his arm with Hamilton's and left the office.  Something he never in his lifetime expected to see.

There was silence in the office, and Jefferson didn't move from where he stood. Though his attention was caught as two strong arms snaked their way around his waist, full lips kissing the back of his neck as he was held.

"Come on Thomas....he was never worth it...I told you from the beginning..." Madison murmured as his hands slid down the Virginians sides before stopping to rest on his hips. The kisses in his neck shifted to the side of his neck, sucking and biting softly as he was held.

Jefferson sighed, his head tilting back from the kisses as he thought it over. He just...had to move on. Samuel was just a fling...he was fun while he lasted. Nothing more than a stress reliever. Right?

There was a soft chuckle that left Madison before he walked to the office door and shut it, being sure to lock it this time as he looked back at Jefferson. "Tommy..? Please..?"

Again. Silence. Jefferson thought. Why does that brit matter?  He never meant anything tonyou Jefferson. Get over it. And so he slowly made his way over to Madison, his hands resting on his hips as a few small kisses were pressed to the mans neck.

This only lasted a couple seconds though, since guilt his Jefferson like a truck and he unlocked the door, opening it as he pushed Madison out of his office. Not another word was spoken, but oncr Madison was out, Jefferson slammed the door and relocked it, leaning against it as he slid to the floor. "Damn it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for takin so long with this book but I'm trying to get them done quicker.  
> Schools been hectic as has home life.  
> But it's okay but I'm sure y'all will love where this book is going.


	12. Meeting A New Side of You

After leaving with a certain Treasury Secretary, Samuel proceeded to have a mental breakdown in the lobby of building. It lasted for a good 5-6 minutes before eventually, with the help of Hamilton dragging him outside and onto his feet, he  managed to calm himself. He felt so broken, do used. Like a toy really.

Of course he was greatful for Hamilton showing him the truth, or else he would have just hurt worse when he found out on his own. He currently sat inside the nearby coffee shop with the Secretary, sipping a fresh cup of tea and munching on a warm danish.

Hamilton felt it be best to at least comfort him a bit. Afterall he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. Sure his own situation was caused by none other than himself, but he still knew what if felt like to hurt like this. At least a little bit. Though he didn't have anyone to comfort him. He didn't want Samuel to go through the same problem.

The brit sipped his tea and shifted in his seat.  Trying to find what to say to the man infront of him. Thank you? How dare you?  He had no fucking idea what to say. "Um...I um..." He tripped over his own thoughts, uncertain of what he wanted to say.

"If you're going to say thank you, it's not a big deal. I hate seeing others get used." Hamilton said flatly and took a sip of his coffee. There was a glint of guilt in his eyes. Something that rarely fell upon this man shoulders. "He made the same mistakes I did..." his voice had dropped when that sentence was spoken. It was softer. He had cheated on his wife. But he was honest and came out about it; to the public even.

Samuels eyes stayed locked on Hamilton's figure as the man stood and threw away his empty paper cup. He never realized it, but Hamilton was alot kinder than one would expect. After being at Jefferson's side so long, Samuel had always gotten to see Hamilton in a fit of rage with nothing but hatred in his eyes. But this side of him was so much different.

The brit finished off his cup of tea and stood, following after Hamilton as he threw out his own cup. This was nice. To just take a moment to relax. Calm down and breathe. No stress of helping Jefferson, or working with government papers in the Virginians office. Just time to talk and take in the welcoming aura of the area. Though he was still a bit weary about Hamilton's kindness.

"Mr. Hamilton..?" Samuel spoke softly as the two left the shop and made their way down the road. He had no clue where he was going, he just followed Hamilton. The breeze felt nice against his skin though, and the sweet scent of pastries from a nearby bakery was like a blessing from the horrid scent of Jefferson's office. "I feel like this is all some sort of plan..why did you do all this..? Did you hope to gain something..?"

Hamilton glanced over at Samuel, raising a brow at him as his deep brown eyes met the brits blue ones. "I told you. I hate seeing others get used like that. He never intended to come clean either. Which is what sickens me the most." His glance drifted back to his own feet as he watched himself walk. His words swirled in Samuels head and made him wonder. Why on earth did Jefferson cheat like that? What had he hoped to gain?

There was silence again, before they entered a wooded area. It must have been intended for people to walk through it since there were dirt paths weaving through the place. The two just stay silent though as they walked down the long winding paths of the woods.

Samuel finally broke the silence and spoke up again. Being sure to chose his words carefully so they weren't mistaken for anything other than genuine compassion. "If you ever need something..let me know..okay?"

Hamilton slowed to a stop, and Samuel did the same. The two turning to face each other as the somewhat taller treasury Secretary let a faint smile form on his lips. "I'll keep that in mind..." his tone stayed quiet again, his gaze softening as he took in every detail of the brit before him. To think he once humiliated this man infront of everyone.

The brit stared up at Hamilton, his own blue eyes brightening as they met the taller mans brown ones. It was easy to get lost in his gaze. So much emotion hid behind that softened exterior look that Samuel couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.  That and a breeze had blown by that was colder than before. It must have been getting late if the breeze was growing chilly.

Hamilton took note of that and slipped off his olive green overcoat, draping it over the brits shoulders as his smile widened. "Same goes for you, Samuel. If you ever need anything, just tell me."

Samuel.

Hamilton had called him Samuel. For the first time ever, Hamilton had called Samuel by his first name instead of Seabury or a rude insult. Hearing him do so made the smaller males face dust over a slight shade of red. He felt his feet shift, and his body scoot closer to Hamilton's as their eyes never left one anothers. "You..called me Samuel.."

Hamilton's hands stayed on his coat that was over Samuels shoulders, holding the edge of it slightly as he stepped a bit closer to the other as well. "Isn't that your name?" He questioned, a brow raising as he tightened his grip slightly, tugging on the coat a bit to pull Samuel closer. "Am I not allowed to call you by your first name?"

Samuel immediately shook his head. Not protesting against the fact Hamilton had pulled him closer. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, everything was swirling in his mind as he stumbled to find his words.

Though he struggled to squeak out a response. Samuel just found himself propping up on his toes to get closer to Hamilton. There was nothing but the sound of the soft breeze and their short breaths as the two drew closer. " Y..Yes...that's just fine Mr. Hamilton...i'd perfer it if you did..."

"Then you should call me Alexander...it's only fair if you did, right?" The taller man breathed as he let his forehead rest against Samuels. He had to admit, Samuel was adorable. It wasn't hard to see why Jefferson had some kind of attraction to him.

"Y..Yes...of course...." Samuels voice cut off as he shut his eyes. He felt Hamilton give one last tug on the coat that draped around his shoulders before the space between the two closed.

Soft lips were pressed to a pair of rough ones as a delicate hand rested itself on Hamiltons cheek, caressing it softly. Samuel could feel his heart beat speed up as the hands that held the coat let go and dropped to wrap around the brits waist.

It wasn't long before Samuel whimpered against his lips, the kiss going from gentle and innocent to rough and needy within moments as Hamilton took the upper hand and did not hesitate to indulge. That was just how Hamilton was, his kisses were rough and desperate, his hands always clutched to the one he kissed to get as much as he could from it. He never was one to be gentle.

The two pulled away though for Samuel to take in a shaky breath as he moved his hands to grip desperately at the front of Hamilton's vest. He only stared up at Hamilton for a moment before he let go and stepped back, body shaking as he looked down at his feet and pressed his fingertips to his lips. The feeling of Hamilton's lips still lingering as he closed his eyes to take in a shaky breath.

Hamilton frowned a bit and stepped closer to Samuel. "Samuel....?" he hesitated for a moment, but rested his hands on the brits waist, carefully pulling him closer. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Again. Words that Samuel never expected to hear from Hamilton. He let his head rest against the secretary's chest as he closed his eyes tightly, guilt and concern flooding over him. "No need to apologise..." Silence. It was sickeningly silent between them.

Why did this have to happen??

Samuel couldn't decide if he was flustered, mad, happy, or depressed. Honestly. He was just conflicted. He slowly pulled away from Hamilton and ran a hand through his hair before grapping the coat over his shoulders and clutching it closer to himself. "I need to go....I need to find a hotel room for the night..."

Hamilton nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before reaching into his pocket and handing two twenty dollar bills to Samuel. "Here..use this to get some food when you find a hotel..."

The brit hesitated, but took the money and walked over, pressing a kiss to his cheek carefully. "Thank you..thank you so so much..." he breathed before turning on his heel and heading back towards the main streets in search of a place to stay for the night.

It didn't take long to find a cheap hotel with a free room and decent food in the lobby. Samuel paid for his room, got some food, and made his way up the stairs to the second floor and to his room.

The door was a bit of a hastle to get unlocked, and the room was a low-class for sure. But that was perfectly fine to Samuel. He had been staying in upper-class arrangements for too long.

Samuel flopped down on his back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief at the comfort of the old matress. He still had the coat draped over his shoulders and pulled it over to cover himself up with it, feeling at peace from the scent that lingered on the coat.

It didn't take long for Samuel to let his body relax and his mind drift. A long needed blissful sleep falling upon him as he snuggled himself into the olive green coat. He knew tomorrow would be a mess and needed every ounce of sleep he could get.


	13. Those Eyes That Hold Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER  
> I'M ALSO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT  
> BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER  
> I PROMISE  
> IT'LL BE WORTH IT  
> ENJOY
> 
>  
> 
> btw y'all might hate me for what i do with hammy ham and Seabird
> 
>  
> 
> Oops

The morning brought a sense of fear upon Samuel's shoulders. He had no idea where he was going now. Or what he should do for that matter. He knew where maybe two places were within the city of New York.

He couldn't just go back to Virginia. That would prove horrendous on his part. He couldn't go back to Britain. From what he had been told, the king basically pawned him off to Jefferson. Or at least thats what Jefferson said. Then again he shouldn't trust anything that man had told him.

Though, while he thought that morning, Samuel found himself cuddling closer into the Olive coloured overcoat he had fallen asleep with. The scent it held calmed his nerves for some reason. He didn't know why, but he wanted to.

This small thought prompted him to determine his plans for the day. First though, he had to get washed up.

So he got out of the bed and made his way to the washroom, cleaning off his face, and hair before cleaning up the rest of himself. After finishing, the brit redressed in his clothes and grabbed the olive green coat, leaving without another second of hesitation. He knew what he had to do. What he needed to do. This needed to be taken care of.

-

It was a hastle to find his house. So many people gave Samuel odd looks when he asked politely if they knew. Still, he managed to find it. He managed to find the large, well built home of Alexander Hamilton. He was nervous at first about what he would say to the man or what he would do. But after yesterday, what other choice did he have?

With a shaky sigh, the small brit gave the door three sharp knocks, his eyes wide when a woman answered.

Her deep brown eyes held a friendly warmth and her long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore a pale green/blue dress and her lips held a kind smile. What really caught her attention was the sight of the gold ring on her left hand. It had scuffs and a few black marks..as if it had been dropped in a fire at one point in time.

Samuel stumbled over his words as he clutched the coat tighter to his chest. His eyes scanning her repeatedly as she looked him over as well. "I..I um..I'm looking for a Mr. Hamilton...." he managed to stutter out as he took a nervous step back.

Almost immediately her smile faded and a look of disgust painted her features. "Oh. He's in his office as always. If you wish to see him its upstairs, last door on the right." She stated flatly before heading off to the kitchen.

Samuel entered the home and was sure to shut the door as he made his way up the stairs. Admiring each painting on the wall along the staircase and the wonderful decor of the home. He reached the office door and knocked politely, only opening the door and peeking in when he heard a response of 'come in' from the other side.

His blue eyes scanned the office as he stepped inside, eventually landing on the man who sat behind the large oak desk. Their gaze met almost instantly and that comforting smile spread on Alexander's lips.

"Samuel? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly as he stood from his desk, making his way over towards the brit as Samuel shut the door behind himself. His knees shaking slightly in the process as he clutched the olive green coat close to his chest. "I came to return your coat...you wear it all the time so I wouldn't want to just take it.."

Alexander raised a brow at the man before him. He never actually expected Samuel to come to his house, certainly not this early. Standing from his desk, the treasury Secretary made his way over towards the brit, stopping infront of him and carefully resting a hand on his shoulder. "I have another coat just like it.."

"What?" Samuel furrowed his brows, expressing a face of confusion. It made sense, Alexander would never just willingly give up a coat he wears constantly if he didn't have more than one. The brits face just deepened to a shade of red as he looked away from Alexander and shook his head. "I-I mean of course! I could have guessed you had more than one..I just thought you would want both!"

Alexander sighed and slid his hand down Samuels arm and side, eventually resting in his hip as the other hand gripped the opposite side. "Samuel...what's this about?" he asked and felt a small grin spread on his lips. Perfect. He got what he wanted.

Samuel felt a chill shoot down his spine from Alexanders touch and bit his inner cheek. His body sparking with sensitivity. He knew this feeling. He didn't like it. Why was it even there. Though he was slightly surprised when he looked up at Alexander to see that predatory glint in his eyes. He knew that look.

He knew he couldn't hide it now.


	14. Little announcement for anyone who actually might still read this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof guys  
> Oof

Hey guys it's me   
The author  
A whole lot of things have happened since I last posted and honestly right now I barely have time to check instagram, let alone this account.   
Not like anyone actually reads this anymore  
I doubt anyone will  
As far as this story goes its dead to the creator  
I most likely won't post anymore chapters. They aren't as important to me as say another fanfic I might write that I most likely wont  
Anyway  
Ill probably post 2 more chapters to end this things  
And from there I'll kick off aomething fresh  
But this one isnt my forte anymore  
Sorry everyone  
I hope y'all can understand  
And I hope it was a good story while it was in full swing

Thanks for all the support from everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a story for a ship loving gay


End file.
